


Untitled, 2014

by bottomkuroo



Category: GOT7
Genre: But the idea of jackbum not being together sucks idk why i write about it????, M/M, Post-Break Up, This isnt sad dont worry :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: How to get over Im Jaebum, an on going list by Jackson Wang.orthe post breakup fic no one asked for.





	1. Tres metros sobre el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> zankyu for reading :)
> 
> nb: I don't know why I wrote this, I hate myself.  
> nb2: excuse my english :3

_Suddenly you realize that everything is over._

 

Jackson has this ongoing list on his cellphone, along with all his notes about lyrics that come to mind and everything. He has this list he tries to apply, to follow, to complete at some point to finally get over it. To finally get over this burning pain in his chest since Jaebum told him they needed time apart. That _he_ needed time without Jackson.

This list has been on going since a month ago already, and it is supposed to help him not to cross any more lines than he already did. 

 

 ~~~~_There's no going back. You Feel It._

 

Jackson crossed so many lines since long ago, when he was still a trainee, when he first met Jaebum, when he first started talking to him.  He knew from the beginning what this all was, what these feeling were, what it would get him into. He knew about it all along and yet he simply couldn't stop himself because that's just how it is, isn't it? Human beings are kind of simple, and if you're a kindhearted person you actually end up being weak as well. That's how it is. Jackson is no exception, and because he's no exception he feels everything. He feels the longing, he feels the distance, he feels the void inside his chest and the weight over his shoulders. He feels everything multiplied, because he's not just simple and kind and weak, he's also over-sensitive.

 

_And then you try to remember at what point it all began and you discover it started before you thought. Long Before._

 

He shouldn't be feeling this miserable, though. He shouldn't, because they are still friends, they still talk to each other, and tease each other, and they still share beds from time to times. He shouldn't feel this miserable, because he still has everything he had before they started seeing each other. Jackson can't call it dating, because it was never that. They weren't official boyfriends, yet they felt like they simply belonged together so why bother trying to qualifies where this relationship was standing?

Now that he thinks about it, he should have tried to give a name to it. He should have ask Jaebum what this was to him. He should have put a stop since the beginning but he didn't. He didn't because this is Jaebum we're talking about, and Jackson never thinks straight when it comes to Jaebum. Never. 

 

_And it's at that moment you realize things happen only once and no matter how hard you try, you'll never feel the same again._

 

And so there he is, his cellphone in hands as he watches a foreign movie which is making him cry all the tears he hasn't shed this past month. He's there, alone in his hotel room in China as he watches this movie, waiting for a text message, a call, anything from that one single person who's probably already asleep.

He goes through his notes and checks for the nth time his stupid empty list and decides it's time to actually do something about. To do something about all of this, to get rid of the pain and the memories and the taste of Jaebum's lips.

 

 

**How to get over Im Jaebum**   
**an on going list by Jackson Wang**

 

 

**1\. Act as if being near him couldn't bother you. His presence shouldn't affect you, and if it does, fake it. Pretend you are doing fine and mostly, do not change your behavior when you are with him.**

 

 

 A week later after he finishes his shooting in China, the boys ask him to go eat. And he goes, and he has fun, and he drinks and he clings to Jaebum as much as he clings to Bambam and to Mark. He kisses Yugyeom and burst into laughter when Jinyoung actually hits him and tries to protect the younger from any other of Jackson's attempts. He ends up playing with Youngjae's hair and lets him fall asleep on his lap.

If Jaebum stared at him the whole night, he didn't mind it at all. Or at least tried not to care.

 

 

**2\. Avoid putting yourself in a situation where you're at disadvantage.**

 

 

Jaebum doesn't really apologize. He mostly never does, unless he considers he was totally at fault or anything.

Jaebum gets grumpy and moody when he's upset about something--he doesn't seek for someone to ask him what's happening, he actually doesn't like people to notice he's upset. He tries to put on a poker face, but Im Jaebum's poker face is shit to be honest.

Jaebum doesn't cry, or at least he likes to pretend he doesn't. He cries though. He cries when no one is watching, he cries when his mom tells him she misses him, he cries when the boys prepare him birthday cakes and surprise parties--not in front of them, never in front of them. Jaebum doesn't like to share his tears with anyone because he's that kind of person--Jackson was the only exception.

Jaebum likes to act all grown-up, like he's the hyung of them all. He likes to pamper all the boys, and to nag them, and tease them. He likes having this kind of authority that comes along the title of leader. And yet, Jackson remembers how Jaebum used to act when he wasn't one of the oldest. He remembers immature, loud, sassy and playful Im Jaebum from their trainee's days. Actually, Jaebum is still like that. The whole team knows he is still the exact same, just not in front of the cameras.

Jaebum chuckles, smirks and share a whole lot of polite smile in interviews, while working with other people, while they're on the radio. But the smile Jackson is fond of is the one he has when fan-meetings comes, when they're performing and Jaebum actually acts like himself. His favorite smile is the one Jaebum used to share with him every night, when they were completely tired and about to fall asleep. The sheepish smile Jaebum used to have as he held Jackson against him, whispering stupid pet names Jackson actually loved.

So when they're on stage, and he sees Jaebum with Bambam fooling around and Jaebum grinning and hugging everyone, he swallows up his desire to look at the older and interacts with the fans instead. He doesn't want to make it look like they had a fight, or anything because they didn't. He just needs to put a certain distance when he knows his feelings might show too much.

 

 

**3\. Don't call, nor text. Don't cling to your phone, expecting something to happen. It won't. If he happens to text you, answer shortly and that's all.**

 

 

The thing is, Jaebum never texts. Their conversations are mostly one-sided, Jackson doing monologues and spamming him with messages and pictures. That was how they worked--Jackson texted him all the time while Jaebum called him. Jaebum always called him for all and nothing, even when they were under the same roof or in the same room.

(Silly Jaebum was what Jackson lived for.)

Ignoring Jaebum's calls is hard. Planning answers to cut the conversations is hard. But mostly, hearing Jaebum's voice, tired or sulky or worried over the phone and acting indifferent to it is the hardest.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"You don't text me, and when I call you you seem busy... I screwed up, right? Is it because of--us? Did I--"

 

 

**4\. Don't be weak.**

 

 

"Nope. I'm just tired."

"I know I'm the one who asked for distance but--"

"To be honest I don't even feel any difference. Except for, you know, the kissing part. Plus" Jackson sighs internally, "I think we both needed to break things off between us, it was going nowhere."

Silence. 

"Right."

"Right."

 

 

**5\. Meet new people. Distract yourself.**

 

 

And so he does. 

But the problem when you're always out, that you always hang out with other people outside of your usual group of people, is the rumours that might come out from the sudden change. Now, Jackson doesn't care about rumours, about scandals and all because he knows where he stands most of the time, and he knows how to defend himself. Jackson decided a year ago to stop caring about the medias, and to be true to himself. 

The real problem is, deep down, Jackson still cares a lot about what people say and think about him. 

When he's in China for another project, he comes across so many messages all over his instagram asking him if he was leaving the band. Theories, load of them where all over many fansites, and in every single one of them it was Jackson leaving the group because he was growing out of it.

It is no secret that Jackson, that all of the boys want to be more independent and want to write more and compose even more. They're greedy, they want to express themselves, they want to be free in their music style--that is no secret between the seven of them. They can't, and that's because of their image and Jackson knows, knew from the start that this was the price to pay by becoming an idol. But still, there is no way, a _bsolutely no way_ Jackson would leave Got7 because they're like family. So when he reads rumours, stupid rumours about him not being happy with the boys, he can't help but feel upset, and almost mad because _seriously?_  

So of course, rule number 5 of his list becomes problematic when he hangs out a lot with Luhan and Zitao when he's in China. And when Jaebum calls him--because Jaebum would know all about those rumours--he simply answers that everything is fine, and that he can't wait to perform again on stage with everyone. 

 

 

**6\. Don't cry because you miss him.**

 

 

 Jackson is a crybaby. He cries when he watches a sad movie, he cries when the boys are too sweet with him, he cries when his mom tells him she loves him, he cries when his dad tells him he watches every episode of Real Got7 when he misses him, he cries when fans do amazing things just for them. Jackson is sensitive, it is a fact the whole world now knows and he doesn't really mind to be honest.

Being human means dealing with strong emotions that are sometimes out of your grasp, that you simply cannot control. Sometimes, your own brain will trick you, and make you remembers things you didn't want to remember, and feel things you didn't want to feel anymore. It only takes a word, a picture, the thought of something that happened years ago for all your efforts to crumble all at one.

And that's exactly what happens. Everything crumbles when they're all in their practice room, when Jaebum goes out. It all crumbles when he decides to follow him, and sees him texting someone. It all crumbles when Jaebum calls Sungjin and congratulates him on his new song. It all crumbles when he sees him smiling as he seems to argue over chicken--because Jaebum's arguments over chicken are always this serious.

Jackson goes back into the practice room, and the hurting comes back like a hurricane and it's so idiotic, isn't? It only took him to see Jaebum talking with someone else to break everything again. 

He opens up his phone and decided to correct that last rule.

 

 

**6\. Don't cry because you miss him. (But if you do, make sure no one notices.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, THANK YOU, your feedbacks and kudos mean a lot <333333
> 
> nb3: The movie at the beginning is "Tres metros sobre el cielo", which translates to Three meters above the sky (I think the official movie's name in english is "Twilight Love" which is disappointing bcs wtf???). To be honest, read the book. Like, the movie is great, but the book....god. THE BOOK. (plus, I share the same name as the main characters in the book which makes me even more happy bouahaha.)
> 
> nb4: I put too many notes, I should stop. Next time I'll just thank you guys ahaha !


	2. Tengo ganas de ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this, I'm the worst.
> 
> Im also updating the title, because I didn't notice the "2014" in GD's song !!

**7\. Distance yourself**

 

 

Jackson is pretty sure none of this is helping because the more he tries to put a distance, the more he wants to get near Jaebum.

And that's just how it was always between them, wasn't it? Everything was about daring, trying, crossing a few lines, stepping in and then stepping out. Jackson might want to put a stop to these feelings, might want to end this relation for real but Jaebum seems oblivious to all his effort.

Jaebum is still always there near Jackson, Jaebum is still smiling at him on that way that drives Jackson completely insane, and he might not even give a damn about Jackson's feelings. 

The real problem lies there, when they're on their own, when they're in the car and it's just like nothing had ever changed and Jackson can't say anything because even if he shouldn't, he still wants Jaebum near. When they're alone, that's when they should keep this important distance--since no one will ask if they had a fight, or worry the fans--but they don't. Jackson's doesn't because he's too conscious of Jaebum's presence and Jaebum doesn't because he probably wants to torment Jackson.

At this point, he might as well ask Jaebum to just take him back. 

 

(But he wasn't even his in the forst place, so he doesn't know what he should actually do.)

 

 

**8\. For once, be realistic.**

 

 

None of the boys lives in denial about this. They know how it is, they know they aren't free as idols, and they'll never be either. They all know they can't just date another member, or another dude, or just admit their sexuality to the world. They all know it.

Jackson knows it, and even if he tries most of the time to think it doesn't matter, he sure knows it does. 

He also knows this is a serious matter to Jaebum.

He also knows Jaebum would never sacrifice his career over this. Well, Jackson neither. But this topic is something Jackson knows they both tried to avoid, and he knows Jaebum's parents don't know about, and no one else knows--except for the five other members.

(Jackson told his mum. Of course he told her. And of course his mum already knew because she has that kind of sixth sense or whatever.)

 

 

"Your mum texted me" Jaebum says as they're all in the car waiting for Bambam to come out of the hotel room.

"Really" Jackson chuckles, not surprised at all.

"She says you don't answer her texts and she might fly to Korea to kick your ass" Jaebum adds and Mark giggles at the back along with Jinyoung.

"So what, you two are now pen pals? Gossiping about me?" Jackson teases, and that makes Jaebum grin.

"We're always gossiping about you. Didn't you know? You're our favourite topic~"

 

 

**9\. Try not to be so obvious in front of the kids.**

 

 

At times like these, Jackson feels like a real mum, like the rest of the members are his children and he has to protect them no matter what. It might seem dumb, but he doesn't want the boys to worry even more about him.

He was sick a few weeks ago, his health seems to worsen everytime he stresses a little, and his dongsaengs are always worried about everything that concerns him.

Yugyeom always makes him listen to music at times like these, and they both dance it off until they're feeling better.

(Music has this power to help you see through situations, or to help you wake up, or to change your mood and Jackson likes Yugyeom's taste in music because it's always cheerful and bright.)

Yugyeom and Bambam don't share the same tastes on music though. So when Bambam is listening on repeat that one song from Harry Styles, Jackson wishes it was Yugyeom who was at the dorm in that moment.

 

 

"Can you at least put another song?" Jackson asks as he lies on Bambam's bed. "That song is too depressing."

"Well, of course it's depressing. Harry wrote it."

"Isn't he one of the one who smiles the most though? Always cheerful and making bad puns since his debut?"

Bambam turns the music a bit down, sighing. "You of all people should know that it doesn't mean anything. He can be all smiles and dimples, but every song he writes is about longing and sorrow. Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Not really?"

"Oh my god, you. It should remind you of yourself. So are you gonna talk to us? Or to me?"

"About?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not."

"Then stop thinking _I'm_ dumb. I noticed how you look at JB."

 

 

So maybe Jackson should try harder in front of the boys.

 

Which leads to this next point.

 

 

**10\. Don't get caught while stalking him.**

 

 

Subtility and Jackson are two. They don't get along, never did and never will. 

Jackson isn't that jealous. Possessive yes, of course but almost never jealous.

Jackson shares everything with everyone--everything except Im Jaebum. Which is why he tries to make it clear to the fans not to ship JB with Youngjae, or to ship himself with Mark. Jackson is possessive when it comes to Jaebum, always was since day 1 because Jaebum is kind of blunt and too hesitant and a bit of an air-head when people are flirting with him.

Jackson _had_ to be possessive.

(Jaebum also had to be, because Jackson is a tease and likes to see the elder jealous.)

 

 

"What the hell are you typing so much?" Yugyeom asks as he takes Jackson's phone while they're backstage.

"What is it, what is it" Youngjae asks as he stands on his tiptoes behind Yugyeom, trying to read Jackson's phone.

"How to get over--" Yugyeom's voice drops as he reads a few lines, before giving Jackson's phone back. "I'm sorry. I didn't--I thought you two were doing good."

And Jackson smiles, petting Yugyeom hair and ignoring Youngjae's worried eyes.

 

 

 

"Jackson."

They're in Japan, and Jaebum's voice is softer, and his touch is even lighter when it lies on the small of his back and Jackson's heart shouldn't go this crazy over so little--he's no protagonist in a shoujo manga, for fuck's sake.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my phone, so this is probably full of typos and incoherent words, so sorry ><
> 
> There will only be one chapter left, sorry it took so much time, I'm out of the country so it might take a while. THANK YOU FOR READING <3333


	3. J'ai failli te dire Je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title trans. : I almost told you 'I love you'
> 
> Last chapter. Hope you will like this ?!?!?! D:

 It's not that Jackson doesn't care about Jaebum anymore. Not at all. If anything, he's pretty sure he cares too much about him and wants his leader's happiness over his own--people could think he's acting selfless but it would only be fair in the Chinese opinion.

 

 

The time they were together--if you could call it that--, Jackson had been greedy. He wanted all, he couldn't get enough of Jaebum, he craved touches and attention and public displays more than anything. There was where the problem was. Jackson craved for something he knew he couldn't have, not with Jaebum, not in this industry, not in this life.

If he was born in America, or in Canada where admiting out and loud how you feel about someone from the same gender was accepted, maybe things could have being different. But he was in Korea, and he was a foreigner AND an idol and Jaebum was Korean and the leader. So Jackson's desires were no good for them, for their future. And he knew it from the start.

 

 

"We need to talk."

"Do you want me to call the other members? Is this a band meeting?"

"Stop playing dumb, Jacks. I need to talk to you."

His throat feels dry, his limbs feel numb, he feels the floor under his feet shaking, the weight over his chest feels even heavier. He hates this already. "Can we talk another time? I have to go right now, you know my schedule."

"You're flying to China, I know. But this is important."

Jaebum is fidgeting, he's nervous. For once, he's not even pretending to be in control of everything, or to be the leader, or to be the hyung. This is a whole new Jaebum Jackson hasn't seen since their debut and it is even more scarier. He takes a deep breath. "Can I make it easier for you?"

A frown. "What do you mean?"

"I knew from the start this wouldn't work, this wouldn't last." the first words are out, and Jackson doesn't feel relieved at all. "Thank you for taking care of me, for everything. Thank you for liking me the time you did, and for making me feel the most important person. I wont throw a tantrum, I understand this cant last and I'm fine with that. I'm glad I had what we had. So don't worry about me, hyung."

The frown isn't there anymore. Jaebum's eyes are wide opened, his mouth is hanging opened as well but no word are coming out. Jackson wishes he could read him, because he never really could and it always annoyed him. This time is no exception. "So, this is a break-up?"

"You asked for time, and I thought about this matter a lot."

"Is this a break-up?" Jaebum insists, shaky voice. Brows in a frown again.

"Yes." Jaebum stares at him for a few seconds, no words exchanged. "I have a flight to catch. Don't worry about me."

And just like that he goes away with his luggages, leaving a silent Jaebun in the living room.

 

 

\--

 

 

China doesn't feel like home. Neither does Hong Kong. Nor Korea. Home is where he is with his family, no matter the country. Home is when he's with the boys, when they're all together in some shitty dorm or some luxurious hotel room. Home is when he shares a bed with Jaebum, when they share a drink or an ice cream or whenever they get cuddly with each other. Home is when they do the simplest thing together like watching T.V. or wearing matching shoes.

Being alone in China isn't home, and as childish as it can sound, Jackson misses his mum right now.

 

 

-

 

> Jaebum : you staying in China for another week? 
> 
>  

> Jackson : yup
> 
> Jackson : why
> 
>  
> 
> Jaebum : Just to know..
> 
>  
> 
> Jackson : fufu, do you miss me that much?
> 
>  
> 
> Jaebum : You know I do.
> 
>  

> Jackson : ...
> 
> Jackson : I miss you too.

 

 

Regrets.

Saying he misses him was an euphemism, and for too many reasons it was wrong to say it. They were done, it was over and they were not going to be whatever Jackson wanted them to be. If anything, he was realistic. Saying he missed Jaebum was true but also inappropriate.

 

 

His phone starts ringing, but Jackson isn't in the mood to talk. Not to him. Not now.

 

 

\--

 

7 missed calls.

5 new messages.

 

\--

 

 

"I thought you wouldn't answer."

"How can I not answer to my lovely mum?" Jackson says as he makes his way into the hotel room. "I'm craving your food, you know? I miss home."

"Whenever you feel like coming home, you can. You can also bring that husband of yours."

"I--we're not even dating anymore, but yes I will bring all the boys with me soon" Jackson says with a smile, pretty sure it can't fool his mum--he's not trying to fool her or anything anyway, he just doesn't want her to worry over his love troubles.

"I thought you loved him" She said softly and Jackson was glad this was a phone conversation otherwise his mum would have hugged him and he would have cried for sure.

"Of course I do but he asked for a break more than months ago, so I broke things off. I knew he wouldn't be able to do it because it would hurt me, so I took the iniciative."

"Jia Er" she starts seriously, calling him by his given name. "He wasn't going to break up with you."

"Of course he was" Jackson sighs, lying on the bed. "No one asks for time without their partner just like that."

"You two should talk."

"How do you know we didn't talk?"

"You obviously didn't, Gaga."

He can't argue that.

 

 

\--

 

 

"So you're finally picking up."

"I was busy" Jackson half-lied, "I'll be back tonight anyway but I wanted to know something. Before."

Silence.

"You there?"

"You want to torture me, don't you?" Jaebum's voice sounds annoyed and weak.

(And sad but maybe Jackson is wrong.)

"You're the one who ask for a break."

"And you're the one who broke things off. What do you want to know?"

"My mum said we should talk."

"You realize how lame that sounds right?" Jaebum chuckles lightly, "I already called her and explained what happened. No need to talk."

"Why did you call her?"

Silence.

"Of course, stay silent now."

"Is this why you called?"

"Actually, you called."

"Right. 'cause you never call, or pick up, or answer your messages. I forgot for a moment."

"Is this what we'll be doing from now on?" Jackson snaps, "Are we gonna pick fights over dumb things?"

Silence.

"I want to know if we can be friends again, like nothing happened or if things will be awkward."

"That's why you picked up? To know if I'll be weird when I'll see you tonight?"

"Nevermind, I'm hanging up."

"Wait, no." A sigh. "I'm angry, Jackson-ah. I want to be fine, but I'm not. I'm so, so mad at you and at me because I still--I still want to be with you. Even after you told me this was over. Even if you told me you knew this would never work. I still want you" he ends those last few words in a whisper.

"You were the one who wanted time apart, hyung."

"But I never planned on ending things with you" Jaebum's voice sounds pleading. "Never."

"Then why ask to be apart?! Who asks for a break for kicks? How was I supposed to know what you wanted if we never talk about what--"

"I wanted to be sure before I asked you!"

Now Jackson's the one staying silent for a moment. "Ask me what?"

"Ask you to... Wait, I'm not talking about this with you anymore, and I'm certainly not doing this over the phone."

"No, tell me" Jackson begs, "Jaebum-ah, please tell me."

"I needed time because I told my parents about you."

"Why did you do that?" and it's such a stupid question but he needs to know, to hear it, because Jaebum telling his parents he was dating a boy was a big deal--things could go awfully wrong, his parents could disown him, or worse.

"Why? You're asking me why? Are you for real?"

"Don't be mad" Jackson asked softly, and he can hear the shift in Jaebum's breathing. "I didn't know. I thought you weren't serious about us..."

"Why did you think that, Jackson-ah?" 

"Because we never talked about this!"

Jackson isn't sure when he started crying, but he is now. Awful sobs and he simply knows his eyes and face will be puffy when he'll end the call and be on his own in the plane, but the tears are running down his cheeks and he's too tired to wipe them off.

"We never talk about us. We never talk about the future. Our families never knew. Well, your family. I just--How could I know?

"I'm sorry, please don't cry" Jaebum says, voice sweet and mellow, almost comforting. "I was serious from the beggining, I'm sorry I never told you about it before. I loved you from the start, I still do, I'll always do. I told my parents and they were mad that I hid our relationship from them all this time."

"Are they still mad? Do they know we're not together anymore? They're probably relieved now..."

"Jackson" Jaebum scoffs, "my parents think we're going to get married. They were mad because I didn't tell em sooner I was with you. They loved you since the first time they met you."

"Why do they think we'll get married?!"

Silence.

"Hyung!"

"Because I told them I wanted to propose to you. I also told your mum. I'm sorry."

"You told my mum?"

"And your dad. I needed their blessing so--Jackson, this is really embarassing can we move on?"

"You're telling me you wanted to marry me when we weren't even official in the first place and you want me to move on? Dammit, Jaebum!"

"What do you mean we weren't official? You had my dick up your ass and I had yours riding my mouth and this wasn't official for you?!"

"Sex doesn't make things official!" Jackson snaps.

"We share everything, I made food for you--"

"You also cooked for Yoo Youngjae!"

"We went on many dates, I kissed you in front of your house in Hong Kong, we have so many matching clothes, and I called your mum "mum" ! You think I do that to anyone else beside you?"

"So you wanted to propose. And I broke up with you" Jackson whispers.

"Lovely, right?"

"You should have told me..."

"Would it have changed anything?"

"Are you kidding? It changes everything! I thought you wanted to end things with me but you didn't have the guts to be straightforward so I did it for you!"

"You're an idiot."

"Rude."

"Thank God you're pretty, princess" Jaebum says, and his laugh is such a bliss for Jackson's ears.

"You're so mean."

"You broke my heart so let me be as mean as I want."

"Are you sulking?" Jackson smiles and laughs when he hears the older cursing. "Will you be at the airport?"

"Of course I'll be there."

"Alright."

"Yeah."

"I have to go now. I'm supposed to turn my phone off."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you soon."

"Pretty soon. I'll be waiting at the back of the airport in Youngjae's car."

"Youngjae has a car?!"

"No" Jaebum giggles, "B.A.P.'s Youngjae. I asked for his car to pick you up without anyone knowing so I could talk to you."

"So you knew we would make up" Jackson teases.

"I was hoping" Jaebum chuckles.

"Then I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you made me cry this much."

"I can't believe you made a list to get over me."

"You know about that?!" Jackson gasps, "who--"

"The kids, they were worried. You know, I have a list of my own."

"A list to get over me?"

"Of course not" Jaebum chuckles, "a whole list of things you'll have to do for make it up to me."

"Idiot" Jackson smiles.

"Jack _ass_."

"That's such a lame pun, Jaebum-ah" but he still laugh anyway.

"Come home quickly. I really missed you. And stop calling me so friendly, I'm still your hyung."

"Can't hear you" Jackson smiles as he hangs up.

 

 

\--

 

 

> Jaebum : 我愛你
> 
>  

> Jackson : :)
> 
> Jackson : me too. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support on this fic, I hope y'all liked it?! This was meant to end after the first chapter and yet here I am ahaha ~
> 
> Loads of love xx
> 
>  
> 
> (Untitled, 2014 - G-Dragon)


End file.
